Friends & Foes & Finding Treasure
by Monkeys-ftw
Summary: another tintin adventure, i like to think it takes place in the 1930's with Tintin Haddock Calculus & Castafiore. Who is friend? Who is foe? There's treasure in here somewhere :D no slash, no romance. just pure adventure. mild course language and adult themes towards the end though...kiddies, avert your eyes


Hello! Im still thinking of a good title for this story. But here's something ive been writing in my spare time. Things to know:  
\- im normally good with punctuation  
\- my run on sentences could win marathons  
\- i absolutely love Tintin's adventures

\- im imagining this to be set somewhere in the 30's even though the real university i use wasn't built until the late 60's. i just love 1930's cars and fashion!

\- honestly, just give dr. hemsbrooke whatever accent you like. i personally imagine him sounding a bit like Gru from despicable me tbh :'D haha Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own anything to do with Tintin or Herge's work and am not profiting off this story submission.

 **Chapter 1: The Brussels School of International Studies**

"Whoa, Captain look at this! And- and this! They're positively priceless, well, historically priceless that is. Man, I remember studying these during my travels to-". Tintin's excited voice trailed off as he turned a corner, leaving Captain Haddock and Snowy trotting far behind him.

"Hold up lad! I-uuugh, we've lost him again. You know Snowy old boy, sometimes I wish he'd just…slow down!" Haddock grumbled, clutching a stitch and glancing down at the little white dog beside him.

Deciding to take a rest, the Captain trudged over to a bench situated outside one of the university professors' office.

Today, the Brussels University of International Studies was holding information seminars for those wanting to pursue a career in overseas relations or politics. _Perfect for Tintin,_ Haddock thought to himself, although he wondered what had sparked a career change in his young friend. It was only the other week when the reporter visited the university looking to interview one of the professors, and he came home with all these ideas about overseas politics and international relations. Haddock agreed to accompany him to the seminar but as soon as they entered the university's private museum of historical artefacts, Tintin became lost in his own little world, rambling on about 'historical importance this' and 'marvellous mystery that'.

A few minutes passed and Haddock figured he better go looking for Tintin and make sure he gets to the seminar on time. Keeping his eyes peeled for the ginger reporter, Haddock pushed through small crowds of bustling men and women in tailored suits flicking through pamphlets, and those circling around artefact pedestals talking excitedly.

"Christ Snowy, I'm feelin' a little out of place around all this lot" Haddock said, glancing down at his favourite blue sweater. If he knew college was a 'dress-to-impress' kind of affair, he would have worn one of his new suits. "Can only imagine how _you_ feel. Can't believe they let you inside in the first place! How did Tintin swing it?" Haddock asked rhetorically.

As he turned into the hallway where Tintin last disappeared to, he noticed several self-promotion posters plastered on the walls. The portly and bespectacled form of a 'Dr. Hemsbrooke' was displayed on them, sitting behind a desk in front of a large, mahogany looking bookcase, the length of which exceeding the physical limitations of the photograph.

 _Fancy looking fella_ Haddock thought to himself. _Wonder if this is the bloke Tintin came here to interview in the first place._

Heard above the slightly distance chatter of the university visitors, a familiar voice reached Haddock's ears.  
"Captain there you are! I was worried you two got lost somewhere in this place. Isn't it marvellous? It's got some of the world's most qualified professors, an impressively widespread reputation and-"

"I say, young man! Rather rude of you to leave me right in the middle of such a fascinating and riveting tale of your- oh…Tintin my boy, who is your friend?" said a not so familiar voice.  
Captain Haddock turned on his heel and saw Tintin jogging lightly towards him with a portly man, dressed in a reddish brown 3 piece suit, hobbling as fast as he could behind him with an expensive looking walking cane acting as a third leg. When the man got closer, Haddock recognised him as the man featured in the posters he was viewing not a moment ago. His grey streaked brown hair was thinning towards his forehead, and his small round spectacles were resting a little further down his rather large nose than perhaps would have been most comfortable. After pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing his empty forehead lightly, the portly man transferred his cane to the same hand, then reached out with the other to shake Haddock's.

"Well whomever you are, any friend of Tintin's is a friend of Dr. Hembrooke's" he said, shaking the Captain's hand energetically. "Now let's see…hmm…" the Dr. said, his eyes darting between Haddock and Tintin's faces. "You both have remarkably similar irises, father and son?" he finished, resting back on his heels with a slight smile, possibly proud of his quick deduction.

"A-ha, no Professor, Captain Haddock is just a dear friend of mine, and occasional partner when he helps me on my cases" Tintin replied bemusedly. "Captain, this is Dr. Silos Hemsbrooke, a professor of modern history and international relations here at the university. His research is admirably thorough- I came here the other week to involve him in a story I'm writing for the paper, if you recall" Tintin told the Captain, blushing like a young girl in the school yard.

"Oh, right, ahem, nice to meet you sir, you can just call me Haddock" Haddock replied, staring down at his hand which the professor was still clasping with one of his own.

"oh, sorry sorry, I admit I can be a little too affectionate sometimes. I just love people, you know? From all walks of life, past and present, they fascinate me! I can tell from your hand that you are a man of the blue collar yes? Gooood, strooong, and calloused! As a true man's hands _should_ feel. Unlike mine, who's only hardship comes from typing away on that blasted typewriter all day, hahahaha" Dr. Hemsbrooke slapped his knee with his free hand as he wiped a tear away with the one holding his cane. Haddock used this break in the professor's rambling to sneak an uncertain glance at Tintin as if saying _'is this guy for real?',_ to which Tintin returned with an expression as if saying ' _just go with it'._

Missing the non-verbal exchange between the two friends, Hemsbrooke straightened and continued. "Oh but Captain I am so very envious of your ability to go on adventures, explore the world, and fight the bad guys! Yah! Hiyah! Take that! Zing!". At this point, the professor was waving his cane about as if it were a sword, holding his other hand behind him and widening his stance as if in a fencing match. Slashing away from left to right, and then finishing by pushing his cane forward into Tintin's ribs, the professor let out another loud, hearty laugh. Not appreciating all the tomfoolery, Snowy trotted off to rest under a bench next to a nearby wall, grooming his front paws.  
 _  
Alright, so this guy is a little…friendly, but he's not all that bad and it looks like he's handled a sword before,_ Haddock thought, releasing a genuine smile. Although the question as to how this man knew Tintin was ticklish did float to the front of his mind, Haddock pushed it back and focused on a more important question.

"So Tintin, I assume you hadn't forgotten the reason we're here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry Captain, I came especially early so I could tour the place and converse with the professor here. He's the one leading the seminar after all" Tintin replied, landing a light, reassuring punch to the captain's shoulder.

"Ah, that I am. But let them fill out the seats! It's not as if they can start without me. 'When I show up' is the signal of commencement! Well, it works for the Queen of England, may as well work for me too! Aahahahahaha" Dr. Hemsbrooke leant on his cane and waved his hand up and down, laughing loud and wheezy laughs at his own joke. This time both Haddock and Tintin joined in and then followed him when he waved for them to continue down the hallway towards the lecture hall. "Come on Snowy!". Tintin's voice rang down the hallway and the little dog perked his head up then leaped forward to follow his master.

When they reached the main entrance to the hall, Hemsbrooke explained that he must use a separate stage entrance but he'll be searching for them in the crowd. Bidding the professor goodbye and good luck, Haddock and Tintin turned to face each other and Tintin knelt down to pick up Snowy.

"Isn't he fantastic?" Tintin asked the Captain as he scratched behind Snowy's ears. "He's the one that let me bring Snowy along to the seminar, let him sniff about the place so he can expect me to smell similar over the coming months. If I choose to apply here that is!" he finished, making eye contact with the Captain and raising both eyebrows as if asking for an input.

"Well, he's certainly not boring, I'll give him that. As long as you're doing what you enjoy and are passionate about Tintin, I say go for it!" Haddock replied, still experiencing an odd feeling about the professor. Perhaps if he didn't already have a loony, eccentric doctor occasionally running about his household, he'd feel different about this one. But Calculus was a genuine kind of wacky; Dr. Hemsbrooke just seemed…a little off.

"Captain?"

A snap of fingers in front of his face dragged Haddock away from his thoughts and he returned his gaze to Tintin who had an inquisitive look on his face.  
"Well, are you joining us?" the young reporter asked.

"Right, yes. Let us see what this bloke has to say, shall we?" Haddock replied as he pushed open one of the entrance doors and he and Tintin made their way to two empty seats.

 _Just think Haddock, a few more hours and you'll be home, resting your feet and enjoying a nice cold bottle of Loch Lomond. Wait!- no. No Loch Lomond, no sir. He made a promise to Tintin and he was gonna stick to it. No more alcohol was the promise. For his health, his sanity and his wits. Uuugh…a nice cold glass of water it is._

hehe, what do you think? :)

ill try to put up chapters as often as i can but i have uni and work, bleh!

bye for now!


End file.
